gnqcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ScoutSean/Character Karma Levels
Because of Fallout 3, I have decided to make a list of Karma Levels; along with the characters that hold it, and the description. If you have any suggestions, comment. This is to be used if you want to make a character or know if your character is the right Karma. These WILL be changed. Good Guardian: You've saved a couple of folks; though don't let that stop you from killing the other bastards. Role Model: Action figures will be made for you. Kids will throw you around with your kung-fu grip. Sentinel: Keeping a vigilant eye over the good is hard. It pays off with the changes it brings. Defender: Morally; you want to protect those who cannot do so themselves. In reality; you desire to do so. Deus: You do what you know is right. Don't stop now: you've got a long walk ahead of you, Deus. Avenger: The men you fight take the lives of the innocent. It's time you take matters into your own hands and stop them. Vinidicator: Rescue those in need, stop the bad-guys, show general compassion. You want to help. Vindicate those who follow the path of evil. Liberator:'' You walk into battlefields with your gun; the enemy shall run. You've grown quite the reputation as a Liberator.'' Saint: As long as you live, there will always be a force to stop evil. You send those who need it to hell, and you help others up the stairs of heaven. Blessed? A little. Humanity's Last Hope: Evil is out there. But the only reason its stopped is because us humans have you. Thanks to your efforts, we can thrive. You sacrifice and will gladly die to preserve humanity. And for it, you will find a true paradise. Variations Sean God Among Men:'' '''According to the bible: God rested on the seventh day. Over a millenia later, he finally found someone to handle the affairs on Earth. Even though he's killed others, he's done so out of the good of his heart, and with each kill came a price he was willing to pay. In fact, he's done so much to help, God installed a special elevator for his God Among Men. Sean doesn't kill for entertainment, nor does he do so for personal gain. Under his watch, the term; 'died for less' became a joke; nothing more than words put together in a random order. Under his gun, he is the judge, jury, and executioner. Under his eyes, no innocent was ever killed.'' He's the Messiah. He's the savior. Madscotsman '''Warrior: He's met opponents on the battlefield, and each one has been given the proper respect they deserve. As they died, they knew that someone else honored them enough to realize this. Madscotsman doesn't do this because he wants to, but because the good of his heart tells him that he must. And to him, that's okay. Neutral Soldier: Good, bad; I'm the guy with the gun. Renegade: You don't care what happens, as long as you benefit from it in a strictly-profit way. Mercenary: Money is power; and you want a lot of power. Myth: You are nothing more than a legend, but a feared one at that. Make sure you're a myth better left un-solved. Legend: Good and bad avoid you like the plague. You don't follow the rules, you are the rules. If someone doesn't like those rules, you can teach them to him with a bullet. Paragdim:'' No matter what the world throws at you, you're ready with a few bullets and a well-maintained weapon.'' Striker: You're feared for what you can or can't do. Vindicators can't touch you, and neither can the baddies. Show em' what you can do. Mysterious Stranger: You appear out of thin-air, taking out the enemies who need to be put in their place. Grab a forty-four and get ready to help out the effort. Mortal: God or not, you do what you need to to survive. Make every shot count and let the coroner sort out the bodies later. You've got a job to do. Hero: No matter who stands in your way, you choose to mediate; with a trusty gun or two. While some are a bit curious as to why you do what you do, it's always going to get the job done and change the world. Variations CakeMixLOL War Hero:'' He's been there; done that. If it is under the sun, then he's done it. He fights with brutal effiency, and provides some TLC when it's needed. Cross him and he'll re-arrange your face. There isn't anything Alek has regretted; since he can live peacefully knowing that he did something to change the world for the better. And God or not, he's going to a better place.'' Evil Some suggestions. '''Dizo: '''He doesn't care about others when it comes to his ultimate goal of taking over the world, he'll order his men to do inhuman things just to get what he wants for his own greedy self. He believes the way forward in the world is guns and nukes, which obviously is plain wrong. If someone crosses his path he'll leave a mark on whoever it is. If Dizo needs to kill millions to take over a country, then so be it. '''Zerg: '''A god, a scumbag, a brutal uncaring monster. Despite being with a group of good morals, he doesn't always remember these morals amd goes as far as threatening people with cutting their balls off. He doesn't trust his own friends at times. Sometimes he'll just leave them to get brutally murdered for his own life. He doesn't care who you are, you're just another soul waiting to be sent to his personal hell. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts